One In A Million
by Anime-niac25
Summary: Miley Stewart and Nate Gray broke up two years ago and are now bestfriends. The question is does Miley still have feelings for Nate. Or will she let the past be the past and move on. No last names used legal.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ashley- Taylor Swift**

It was late in the afternoon and Miley was at her home in Tennessee. She loved days like this, when the wind blew her hair in her face and she could just sit and think. Miley treasured times like this because it seemed that with all the gossip and the rumors she was never alone. She felt so free like a normal girl.

She found a nice place by a babbling brook.

"This place is awesome," she said to herself.

She start humming and doing what she came here for to write a song. Miley had just gone through a tough time in her life; on account of her granddaddy dieing.

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I love the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

Little did Miley know she wasn't alone. She heard a snap of a twig and jumped.

"Who's there!? I'm warning you! Stay back!" She yelled.

"Don't worry bud its just me."

"Oh daddy you scared me." She said with a sigh of relief.

He gently smiled and said. "Sorry I didn't want to ruin your song."

She looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh daddy!" She threw herself in his arms and just started crying her eyes out.

"I know bud we all miss him."

The next morning Miley woke up to a phone call. Without looking at the caller ID she answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Miles this is Ashley."

"Oh hey Ashley. What's up?"

"Just wanted to say I can't wait till you come back to California."

"Oh yeah…I guess."

"What's so I guess about it?"

"Well it's just that I love it here." She replied.

"Oh well I got to go Miles bye."

"Bye."

Miley loved her friends it's just that nobody understood; except him…


	2. The Surprise

After Miley got dressed and her and her family were on their way to the airport she couldn't help but think about him. Noah loathed to see her older sister sad so she looked at Miley.

"What's wrong Miles?" She asked.

"Oh…n-nothing Noah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.. I'm sure."

The whole way to the airport Miley couldn't stop thinking about her homes back in Tennessee and in California. She got a text message from Taylor. "See you when you get here." Miley loved it in California its just that she had too much drama there. When they finally landed Miley pulled herself together. She didn't want her friends to see her upset.

She smiled when she got off the plane but then quickly frowned when she saw him standing with the rest of her friends. She thought to herself "_oh no what's he doing here?" _Of course he walked up to her first.

"Hey Miles." He said with a smile.

"Um.. hey Nate."

"I'm glad you're back."

"Um me to."

"I missed you."

Trying not to blush she says "great."

"What? You didn't miss me?"

"Um yeah." She walks away to avoid further embarrassment.

Her and Nick went out two years ago, but broke up to "expand their interest." She still loved him but he was in the arms of newcomer Mikayla. She didn't hate Mikayla for it, she just hated the fact that it wasn't her.

"Omg! Miles!" Said her friend Ashley.

"Hey Ashley."

"Love your outfit."

"I missed you Ashley."

"Yeah..um why'd you shut down Nate?"

"No reason."

"Why don't we catch up."

They went to Miley's favorite Internet café Twills. In the middle of Miley and Ashley's conversation Miley got a text from an unknown number.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!!"


	3. Its true

"Who was that?" Ashley asked

"I don't know Ash."

"Maybe you should ask."

"Ashley who just asks?" Retorted Miley

"I don't know Miles."

"Fine ill ask."

Miley opens up her phone to find the call back number.

"Ash why don't I just call?"

"Sure Miles if you wanna do it the hard way!"

"Oh my gosh Ash."

As Miley calls the number she can't help but remember the number from somewhere.

"No answer."

"Just leave a message Miles."

_'Hey this is Mikayla and Nate and we're not able to come to the phone right now so leave a message and we'll get back to you ASAP thanks bye!'_

As soon as Miley heard that message she quickly shut her phone and slapped it down on the table. She felt her heart drop down to her stomach.

"Miles what's wrong?" Asked Ashley fretfully.

"Its true….its really true!"

"What's true Miles?"

"They're dating Ash!" This time she had tears in her eyes.

"Miles-"

"Sorry I got to go!"

Miley ran out of the restaurant past the reporters, past the fans, even past Nate and Mikayla themselves. She didn't want to be here anymore she just wanted to be back home in Tennessee.


	4. This Kiss

As Miley ran past Nate and Mikayla she started crying harder.

"Miles?"

"Nate let her go."

"No Mikayla! You might be my girlfriend but Miley's my best friend!"

"Nate!"

"Sorry babe but my friend needs me."

Nick ran after Miley to a secluded spot by her house.

"Miles?"

Miley wiped her eyes clean to try to make it seem like she wasn't crying.

"What do you want?!"

"Miles what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nate now go with your stupid girlfriend."

"Miles im your best friend you can tell me."

She tried not to but she blurted out "That's the problem Nate!"

Nate looked at her confused. "What?"

She looked away not wanting to start crying again.

"Nate….I….still love you."

"Miles."

They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to kiss until Mikayla walked over.

"Nate! What are you doing!" Screamed Mikayla.

"Listen Mikayla don't get mad at Nate it was me."

"Of course it was you slut!"

"Whoa Mikayla don't you ever call her that!" Yelled Nate.

"Nate don't yell at her. She's right." Miley started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Mikayla but its over."

"Wait what! You can't do this Nate I love you! Nate!"

He ran up to Miley from behind and as soon as she turned around he pulled her into a very passionate kiss. At first Miley was stunned but then gave in and kissed him back. In the middle of their kiss Ashley ran over.

"Miles are you-" Ashley stopped when she saw them. "Well I'll be damned."

Later that night Ashley spent the night at Miley's house.

"I knew he loved you Miles."

"How do you know these things Ash?"

"Miles I know guys..well all of 'em except that one."

"Who?"

"Well his name is…


	5. So Close

"Who is it Ash?" Miley urged.

"Well you know Nate's brother right?"

"Who Jason?"

"NO!" yelled Ashley

"Excuse me."

Miley thought for a minute. When she finally figured out whom it was her eyes lit up.

"You like Shane!?" Miley yelled

"Miley be quiet!" Ashley urged

"What it's not like Shane listening to our conversation."

Little did Miley know someone was listening.

"How dare that tramp try to steal my Shaneykins."

"Shaneykins?"

"Oh shut up Casey!" yelled Lilly

"Hey don't tell her to shut up!" yelled Brooke

"Oh whatever Brooke let's just get to planning."

The three girls walked away laughing.

"Hey Ash did you just hear something?"

"No. Miles you're paranoid."

The two girls laughed and danced all night all while Lilly, Casey, and Brooke hatched up a scheme.

AT THE GRAY RESIDENCE

"Hey Nate what do you think of this."

Shane starts singing Sorry.

"Yeah that's great."

Shane's phone started ringing the tone of Girlfriend by Bow Wow.

"Oh sorry I gotta take this."

"Shaneykins!"

"Shaneykins?"

"I told you it was stupid!" yelled Casey

"Oh Casey you're so funny!"

"So what is it babe I'm kinda busy."

"To busy for me Shaneykins?"

"Shane come on we have to meet Miley and Ashley!" yelled Jason

"Oh I see Shaneykins you're ditching me to go see that Ashley girl."

"Uh … no we just have to uh bye!"

LATER WITH MILEY AND ASHLEY

"Okay so what do you guys want to do?" asked Ashley

"Truth or dare?"

"How about we just watch a movie?" suggested Kevin

"Sounds great as long as its not a scary movie'' said Ashley

"Don't worry Ash you have three strong men here to protect you." said Joe.

"Um I only see two and that's Nick and Kevin." joked Ashley

There were a chorus of ohs and she told yous.

"You hurt my feelings Ash." Joe said trying to put on a puppy dog pout.

"Aww poor baby."

After the movie everyone was asleep well except Ashley she was in Miley's room playing her guitar.

You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I think you might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he aint a dream  
Oh oh oh

I can't help myself  
Now my secrets out  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away  
How'd you get to be so close  
When you're so far away

"That was great."

"Oh my gosh Joe you scared me."

"Who's that song about?"

**Will Ashley tell him it's about him? What is Lilly planning? Why am I asking you I'm the one writing the story? Long time no see. Sorry I haven't been writing for so long I've just been super busy. With the occasional brain fart and writers block. The song is So Close by Jennette McCurdy.**

**LexiBaybee**


End file.
